The invasion
by Sir Tortles
Summary: After going to the supermarket, Nano and Hakase are stuck trying to get back to their house through an alien invasion! With Mai! It's a parody also. I do plan to update this, just after Camp NaNoWriMo is over, thanks for patience.


**A\N: I think we should all murder the idiot who introduced me to role-playing, because that's what this story comes from. Role-Playing. Anyways, I had an idea, to write a story, where Mai, Hakase and Nano have to stop an alien invasion that's only happening in their town. Now I want to write a similar one, but with the zombie apocalypse x3. Someone stop me.**

**Anyways, Disclaiming: Nichijou/My Ordinary Life belongs to its respective owners. Not me. I don't own it, so please don't sue me. I don't have money, cash or anything worthwhile. Sorry.**

Nano was at a complete loss for what had happened. Everything seemed perfectly normal. Well, as normal as things could get for the young robot girl. That day she had decided that she would take Hakase with her when she went shopping.

The supermarket they usually went to in order to get food was closed for the day, so they had to go to another market the next town over in order to get food.

Getting food seemed to be pretty typical. Hakase kept trying to put extra snacks into the food cart and at one point caused for Nano's arm to come off. This made Nano go into a panic, but the arm disappeared and was never retrieved.

_Somehow we managed to get out of the store without drawing too much attention to ourselves._ Nano thought sighing with relief. Her thoughts however, rivaled the stares they were getting by the many people who lined the windows to look at the energetic professor and girl with only one arm.

The attention of those people was soon drawn to a girl who walked out shortly after Nano and the professor. This girl carried a bag stuffed full of leeks, another one full of pencils, and an arm tucked under her shoulder.

As Nano and Hakase were walking home, Nano couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed.

She stopped walking and turned around to find herself face to face with Mai Minakami, who was holding onto Nano's missing arm. Mai stood only a few inches away from Nano.

"M-Minakami-san!" She said, shocked that she met someone from school here. The girl simply nodded her head in response. At this point Nano noticed the arm tucked under Mai's shoulder. She automatically panicked, thinking that Mai knew it was her arm. She stared at the arm, hoping it would jump out of Mai's shoulder and fly away.

"Nano! Nano!" Hakase said excitedly. "Is she a friend from school?" Nano, who was completely transfixed with the arm, was snapped back to the current situation by Hakase talking.

"Eh?" She said confused. "Oh, Hakase; this is Minakami-san. Minakami-san, this is Hakase." As she figured out what they were talking about.

Mai stared at Hakase, Hakase stared at Mai. For a while neither of them said anything. Then, Hakase pulled a roll cake out of nowhere.

"Roll cake!" She said triumphantly.

In response, Mai pulled out a house of cards. "House of cards."

"Eh?" Nano said, Confused.

Hakase poked the house of cards, causing it to fall over. Mai took Hakase's roll cake, and ate it.

"Don't eat my roll cake!" Hakase shouted, pouting. Mai then took Nano's arm out from under her shoulder.

"Eeeh?" Came Nano, confused and slightly nervous. Mai unscrewed Nano's hand from the arm, and slowly took a roll cake from inside the arm, and handed it to Hakase. She then screwed the hand back on as Hakase began to eat the roll cake.

Hakase then turned to Nano. "I like her!" She said grinning.

"Eeeeehh?" Nano asked, confused above all else. She then shook that thought out of her head and looked at Mai.

"So Minakami-san, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

Mai held up the two shopping bags. "Shopping." She said.

"Do you usually come out to here?"

"No. The other store was closed."

"Oh."

"Ah! Nano! What if she came over for a visit today?" Hakase asked excitedly.

"Huh? Why?" Nano asked not really wanting for Mai to come over, afraid that Mai would figure out she was a robot.

"Eh? Why not?" Hakase questioned. "She's amazing! She was able to pull a roll cake out of your arm!"

"H-Hakase!" Said Nano, panicking now. Mai took the arm and held it out to Nano, who looked at her now.

"N-no. That's not mine!" She said shaking her remaining hand in front of her face.

"Silly Nano, Yes it is." Hakase said and took her arm from Mai. Nano watched as Hakase walked over to Nano with her arm, and placed it back into the missing spot where it use to reside. Nano looked back at Mai horrified to see her holding a video camera recording what had happened.

"Delete it!" She shouted, horrified. But Mai had already placed the video camera back into one of her bags and was now walking with Hakase towards Nano's house.

"Nano! Hurry up your falling behind!" Hakase shouted. Nano ran to catch up to Hakase and Mai, who were having a mainly one-sided conversation about something.

And thus we are where we are now. Standing on the edge of town, looking over a nearly destroyed city. By what? Aliens. The UFO's were flying above the houses.

"What's happening now?" Nano panicked. Hakase looked slightly scared but also excited and Mai had the same bored expression on her face.

"I think it's an alien invasion!" Hakase said. To prove Hakase was right, at that moment several aliens came over to them holding ray guns. They began to talk in a gibberish language that the three girls couldn't understand.

As they were about to grab Hakase, rockets flew through the air and hit the aliens, destroying them, but somehow not affecting the three. In the place where the aliens had just been blown up a pink haired girl wearing their school uniform landed. She held a rocket launcher in her hand, and looked at the three.

"Have you seen a boy riding around on a goat?" She asked. They shook their head no. She sighed and then began to mutter to herself. "Seriously. I leave him alone for one minute and he disappears." The girl, Tachibana Misato, then began to address the three girls in front of her.

"I don't know who you are but you might want to go to the Shinonome household. It's the safe house."

"Huh? Why is our house the safe house?" Asked Nano.

"I don't know. But that's where it is."

Misato nodded at them, and then ran in the other direction, pulling an AK-47 out of nowhere.

"C'mon then Nano! Let's go!" Hakase said excitedly, going towards where their house was, all the way across the now destroyed town. Mai began to follow her while Nano stood trying to process what had just happened.

Mai stopped and turned around to look at Nano expectantly. Or at least Nano thought it was expectantly, she couldn't read Mai's facial expressions. She walked forward to catch up with the two of them and they began the long journey to the Shinonome household.

**A\N: Right. So I know three guns total. P99 (Thanks James Bond), Rocket Launcher, and AK-47. I played a war game once, and then James Bond. This'll be multiple chapters.**

**Oh if there are any forms of spelling, grammar, or other issues please notify me. I'll fix them ASAP. I still consider myself new to writing, so there will probably be some issues.**


End file.
